


Sherlock, Redbeard and the Boy Next Door

by Kirsten221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten221b/pseuds/Kirsten221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our story began on a day like most others. Like any other day it started with a sunrise and ended with a sunset. It wasn't a day that will be written down in any history books, nor will it be rembered by most of the world for some spectacular event. But to one small boy Saturday, August 17th will always be the most monumentally important day that the sun will ever set on. The name of this boy was William Sherlock Scott Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Our story began on a day like most others. Like any other day it started with a sunrise and ended with a sunset. It wasn't a day that will be written down in any history books, nor will it be rembered by most of the world for some spectacular event. But to one small boy Saturday, August 17th will always be the most monumentally important day that the sun will ever set on. The name of this boy was William Sherlock Scott Holmes, and similarly to his simply extraordinary name he was quite an extraordinary boy. Also like his name Sherlock wasn't one to fit in and most found him strange and abnormal. However normalcy does not do much to create good stories. Strange little Sherlock was thin and scrawny with knees constantly covered with scrapes from his latest adventure, and twigs tangled in his mop curly hair as a result of playing pirates in the backyard. On August 17th Sherlock was outside with his ever loyal friend; me. Captain Redbeard, or just Redbeard for short. I was Sherlock's best friend, constant companion, and I just happened to be a dog. Or at least I was confined to that term because most people pass by me and only gaze at my outward appearance. They saw my thick copper colored fur and long ears and see me as different, an entirely different species to precise. Like Sherlock I was unique and as much a humans love to deny it few of them truly accept anything out of the ordinary. Sherlock was different and so was I, we both gazed, into the deeper parts of each other far beyond what people saw at surface value. Due to being so vastly and wondrously unique, Sherlock didn't fit in with the other kids. I was his sole friend and playmate, but on August 17th that changed. Sherlock and I finally met another boy whose eyes saw past the masks and facades we wore. He saw Sherlock for his brilliance and , he saw me for my capabilities to feel and think. The name of this boy was John which unlike Sherlock is a fairly ordinary name, but I can assure you John was not the least bit ordinary.


	2. The Sun and the Rain

The morning of August 17th Sherlock and I are playing pirates in the backyard. Sherlock ties a red bandana rather crookedly over his curls, and I proudly wear a lopsided black hat with a skull and cross bones on the front. Sherlock is brandishing a wooden sword, and fighting invisible enemies while I dig for treasure. Digging for treasure consists of me pawing through the earth and creating large holes for Sherlock to explore. This act always gets me in trouble but it makes Sherlock happy so I do it anyways. My digging is soon interrupted by the sound of a vehicle pulling into the street. Sherlock and I rush to investigate. A car pulls into the driveway of the house next door and a boy around Sherlock's age excitedly hops out. That's when I get my first look at him. I always think Sherlock is like the sun; bold and brilliant but, distant and sometimes a little too bright. Others find him daunting. They look away to avoid burning themselves on his sharp wit. If Sherlock Holmes was the sun I decided this boy is like the rain. He has a soft and captivating demeanour to him. However like Sherlock there is something relentless about him. He carries a quiet intensity with him. It was clear to me this boy could be a drizzle or he could be a downpour. I watch as he hops out of the car and waves at us. He has tousled blonde hair that sticks up in every direction and a gaped toothed smile. His eyes are wide and deep blue. Looking into those deep dark eyes I knew that he will see past the masks Sherlock and I are forced to wear. "I'm going to be best friends with him Redbeard." Sherlock whispers to me. I wag my tail softly in agreement. The sun and the rain together. It is rare occurrence but a wonderful one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This fanfiction is already completed so I should update pretty regularly. Thanks ~ Kirsten


	3. A Friendship is Born

By the light of the next day it is apparent to me that Sherlock is very conflicted. He paces across the soft carpeted floors of his bedroom while talking animatedly to me. " Redbeard I really want to go talk to the boy who just moved in but I'm worried he'll hate me just like the other kids." With this remark he sighs and flops down on the bed, his mop of curls splaying across the blue quilt. "What if he's dull like the other children, then we will both be disappointed." He sits up and stares deep into my eyes. Turquoise connects with brown as understanding passes between us. I have no words. I am unable to speak them my tongue is flat and useless and stringing together the beautiful syllables humans use to speak. I wish I had words, I wish I could convey my emotions and leave spoken footprints upon the earth. However this is not my reality, but in that moment I swear Sherlock heard everything I have to say. He leaps up with a smile and beckons me to follow him out the door. "Come along Redbeard lets go introduce ourselves!" He exclaims while racing down the hall. I follow him outside enjoying the feeling of the suns's beams warming my back and the elation of sharing another adventure with Sherlock. Sherlock walks over to John's front step and I watch as his finger hovers over the doorbell an inch away from pressing it. I listen as he whispers a mantra silently to himself. "Please don't be ordinary, please want to be my friend, please don't be boring." With this he presses his shaking finger onto the bell and waits. I hear heavy footfalls from within the house and a woman opens the door and greets us with a warm smile. She is tall and slender with blue eyes that peer out from neatly styled blonde bangs. "Are you here to see John?" She asks Sherlock. He nods nervously and she disappears inside the house. A few moments later the boy appears before us. He gives us a quick smile that lights up his whole face with a soft glowing warmth. "Hello I'm Sherlock your new neighbor." Sherlock stammers, never before had I seen my sharp little Sherlock at a loss for words. "Hello Sherlock I'm John." He responds enthusiastically. John reachs out to pat my head and Sherlock joins him. "This is Captain Redbeard," Sherlock adds. "Nice to meet you Sherlock and Captain Redbeard." John chimes in. With these simple introductions a friendship is born.


	4. Honey Bees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post :)

Summer days are the loveliest days of them all. Summer days are filled with warm sunlight, bright blue skies, and the picturesque image of the earth alive with energy. My summer days are filled with spending time alongside John and Sherlock. We often play pirates. I dig holes, Sherlock draws treasure maps with a stub of red crayon, and John wards off enemies for us. He is often seen slashing the breezy July air with the blade of a wooden sword. These games will always end in the discovery of new treasures which Sherlock keeps in a jar he hides under a rose bush. In the jar there was a pence, a shoelace, a scrap of blue fabric, and an earring shaped like a bee. Bees fascinated Sherlock. One day while John and I are resting under the shade of an oak tree Sherlock shows up bursting with excitment. "Look!" He said thrusting a glass jar towards us. "It's a bee!" It was in fact a bee, plump and yellow with gossamer wings and a dusting of pollen covering its body. Sherlock sits next to John and passes the jar carefully to him. "John I think people are a lot like bees. You see bees all work to serve the queen, people all work to serve a higher purpose but many people misplace that purpose. People will work for things like money or power but that doesn't get you much of anywhere does it." John noded thoughtfully at this and asks, "what purpose are you working for Sherlock?" This question caused a smile to stretch across Sherlock's face. " I want to be one of a kind." He replies unscrewing the top of the jar to free the bee. As he watches it fly away and merge into the sky he adds. " John people are also like bees becuase they can sting you, but they can also give you honey. It's up to you to decide if it's worth the risk." John nods solemnly as if the musings of six year old Sherlock were the most important ideas in the world. Perhaps in retrospect they were.


End file.
